Love's Realization
by slytherin-draco'sgirl
Summary: Just a general draco/harry, ron/hermione fanfiction about the true meaning of love.
1. Draco's Plan

Chapter 1: Draco's Plan

The Golden Trio walked through the doors of Hogwarts once again, the first day of their fifth year.

"It's great to be back, isn't it?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron and Harry.

"Yes, it most certainly is," said Ron between inhaling breaths of fresh feast smells.

"Ron, you look like you could eat all the food yourself," replied Harry, glancing at his best friend's drooling mouth.

"I think I could, mate. I really could. I'm starved." And with that said, the red-haired boy sat down and started scarfing his food down.

Harry, however, was putting his attention elsewhere. He was waiting for a certain Slytherin boy to arrive. A certain handsome boy, with big, beautiful gray eyes, silky blonde hair, and skin like porcelain. He looked like an angel, even if he had the attitude of a devil. Harry was smitten and had been since the first meeting in Diagon Alley.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat anything?" Hermione woke Harry from his trance. He just hoped she didn't know what he was thinking.

Just as Harry's though was finished, Draco Malfoy and his goon buddies stepped into the Great Hall. They moved to the Slytherin table, and so did Harry's eyes. He could just look at Draco all day, but he did not want his friends to know that. They didn't even know he liked boys; what would they think if they knew he was in love with _that_ boy. Plus, it would never happen anyway, Draco detested Harry. Or so he thought.

As the Slytherin students chatted amongst themselves, Draco kept to himself thoughtfully. He was going to get the person he desired. He just needed a plan. His friends couldn't help him, because although they knew he was gay, they wouldn't approve of the boy he wanted for a mate. He wanted Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The handsome boy with gorgeous green eyes, tan skin and unruly black hair that always looked like he just got out of bed.

_Oh, how I'd love to be in Harry's bed_, thought Draco. And he had a suspicion that Harry wanted him too.

_Aha, that's it_, thought Draco, _I'll seduce Harry. And then, once I have him craving for my touch, he'll surely be my boyfriend... _


	2. Unleash the Sparks

Chapter 2- Unleash The Sparks

The Gryffindors headed down to their Potions class. By the time Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked into the dark classroom, there were very few seats left. Ron and Hermione squeezed in near the middle of the room, leaving Harry one seat-- the one beside Draco.

"Well, this isn't all bad," said Harry to himself. "Snape was probably going to pair us together anyway. I just hope Draco doesn't start a fight and land me in detention again."

He sat down beside the blonde boy, who just stared at him for a moment, thoughtfully.

"What is it, Malfoy?" asked Harry, not showing that Draco's gaze made him weak.

"Nothing, Harry, just wondering why you decided to sit here, with me," replied Draco, casually, staring into Harry's deep, green eyes.

"Harry? Not Potter today, am I? What is with you, Malfoy?" Harry just looked at the handsome boy quizzically.

"Nothing, Harry, not really. I just want to talk to you after class. Alone..." Draco then looked in the direction of Harry's best friends, and back to the boy with the scar, hoping he would get the message. Harry's nod to Draco told him that he understood perfectly.

Harry was ecstatic that Draco was being so nice, but felt that it might be a trick. He couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, the one he adored, but that had been his biggest rival for five years, was being civil to him for once. And that he was calling Harry by his first name. It couldn't be real, could it?

Snape noticed the boys getting along, which greatly annoyed him. How was pairing them together supposed to be punishment if they were becoming friends? He glared at them, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, pay attention or you shall both lose points. And yes, Mr. Malfoy, I will take points from Slytherin if I need to," said Snape as Draco was about to protest his name being used in the first part of the Professor's warning.

"Yes, Professor," the boys said in unison, and pretended to pay attention. Snape smiled victoriously and went on with his lesson...

After class, as all of the students walked to their common rooms, Draco took Harry's hand and led him to an empty classroom down the corridor.

"So, Malfoy, what is thi--" Harry got cut off from his question and Draco kissed his soft lips. He was a bit resistant at first, but soon let himself enjoy the taste of his crush's tongue and lips. His brain was numb and he went on instinct, running his fingers through silky blonde hair. He heard a low moan from Draco, who was obviously enjoying his head rub. After a few minutes, Draco ended the kiss, caught his breath, and just looked at the raven-haired boy. _Wow,_ he thought,_ he is gorgeous, and a great kisser. I bet he is killer in the sack_. The thought of having Harry in bed made him shiver.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. Words just wouldn't come to him. All he could do was fall into Draco's beautiful gray eyes. He couldn't stop shaking from all the adrenaline the kiss brought to his bloodstream. Finally, Draco broke the ice.

"So, Harry, what did you think? I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Wow, Mal- I mean Draco. Just, wow."

"Come on Harry, let's go to my bed. I have lots of things I want to do to you."

Harry could not believe his luck. Draco Malfoy, the boy that dominated his dreams, that haunted his thoughts for five years, wanted him. He just nodded and followed the blonde boy back to the Slytherin dormitory.

_Everything is going perfectly,_ thought Draco, his eyes filled with lust and his body yearning for Harry. _He will be mine in no time._ The boys ran up the stairs, in the room, and jumped into Draco's bed. Draco quickly cast a spell to ensure that no one would interrupt their fun.

(A/N: so what do you think? If you have any ideas, let me know. I think the sex chapter is next. I love a good smut chapter, and I think that'll be my next one. After that, though, I'm not quite sure where I'll go with this story.)


	3. Get Mine, Get Yours

Chapter 3- Get Mine, Get Yours

(A/N: This chapter is based on the song of the same title by Christina Aguilera. It has been stuck in my head for days, and I felt it would add something to the story. The lyrics will be in bold. Also, thanks to and for reviewing. I love you guys. This chapter will contain gay sex. If this offends you, do not read! You have been warned! Now, on to the sex..)

**Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
All this tension , titling just exactly what we should be  
Baby I don't mind us being some kind casual thing  
Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me**

No one could hear the sounds the Slytherin Prince made except the raven-haired boy who was causing them. Harry kissed and licked the pale boy's neck, slowly kissing a trail down his chest and washboard stomach. He smiled devilishly as he heard the boy below him moan his name. Then, harry was shocked as a split second later, he and Draco switched places, and he was the one pinned to the bed.

**Can you  
Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours**

"Mmm... Harry, you are definitely good with your mouth, but I am going to make you scream first. Oh, I've wanted you for so long. Do you even know what you do to me?" Draco stopped talking and started nibbling on Harry's lips, exploring the boy's mouth with his tongue. His hands wandered down to Harry's hips, ever-so-slowly making their way down to his hardness. He grinned upon hearing the Golden boy moan and say "Oh, Draco, don't stop, I need you..." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, captivated, and knew he had to do this right. To be the best Harry ever had. He needed to win this incredibly sexy man.

**If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me  
The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be  
commitment free. Then we can keep this undercover lovin' commin'  
hidden underneath the sheets.**

Draco kissed Harry one more time before going down to take the boy's manhood into his mouth. His tongue twirled around the head and Harry couldn't keep back his moans.

"Oh, god, Draco. Oh, please don't stop. I need you so bad. Oohhh..." The lust Draco felt when tripled when he heard Harry's pleas and praises.

"Okay, Harry, get ready. I'm about to blow your mind," he whispered in the other boy's ear," Just flip over on your stomach and trust me."

**Can you  
Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours**

Harry nodded and turned his body as Draco instructed. He felt a warm sensation as the blonde boy's lubed finger gently explored Harry's rectum. It felt odd at first, but then, after a few moments, Harry writhed with pleasure. "Oh, Draco, yes...ah...harder please."

**So come on and freak my body we can get nasty naughty  
All night private party  
Gotta hit that spot just right**  
**Work me like a 9 to 5**

And with that, Draco lubed his own man parts, and slowly slid himself into Harry, feeling squeezed by the boy's insides._ Oh my god_, he thought, _this is Heaven on Earth_. He thrust as hard as the sexy black-haired boy below him deemed pleasurable, building them both slowly to their exploding point. **  
**

**It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'  
straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin'  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5**

"Oh, Harry, oh god, this...is...amazing," Draco said between panting breaths, " I'm...going... to...come!"

"Draco...Oohhh...I am...coming...too!"

And with that, they both collapsed, entwined in each other's arms, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. They laid together for a few minutes. Then, Harry sat up and looked around.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked his new lover.

"I have to get dressed and get back to my own dorm room before I get caught," Harry replied, " Besides, it was very fun, and something I'd love to do again, but I mean, it's just a physical thing, right? We're enemies, we don't love each other or anything. You're incredibly sexy, but it's not like you're my boyfriend."

**  
We spend time  
Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body  
Not your heart**

Draco looked a bit shocked that Harry could just up and leave after the fun time they just had. But he reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose you're right, Harry. It was fun, and that is all. We do still have to pretend to hate each other, after all. Okay then, I'll see you at breakfast, and hope to see you in my bed again some time soon."

**Yeah,  
Don't be shy  
I won't bite  
Let me get mine you get yours **

He pulled Harry to him for a goodbye kiss, and then Harry turned to leave.

"Yes, Dray, we'll absolutely be doing this again, probably this week. It was bloody fantastic." With that, Harry smiled at the beautiful boy, his words choking him, and he left. He loved Draco, but he just knew that they shouldn't be together.


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4 – Explanations

Harry snook back to the Gryffindor common room and made it halfway up the dormitory stairs, when he heard someone speak.

"Where have you been? It's almost 2 A.M., Harry!" Hermione lectured. Ron, who was sitting right beside her, nodded and said, "It's a girl, isn't it mate?"

"No, Ron, it's not a girl," said Harry sharply, "Just drop it. I'm awfully tired, so I'm going to bed."

The two best friends just looked at each other while Harry finished walking up the stairs and to his bed. He curled himself up, pulling the blanket over him. He tried to get comfortable but couldn't. He wished that Draco could be in his arms. He let himself go to sleep and dream, because he knew Draco would always be with him in his dreams. Keeping his distance from the blonde angel would be harder than he thought.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco couldn't eat and didn't wish to speak to anyone. He was still shocked about last night. He was so sure that if he bedded Harry, he would have the boy forever. But instead, he had a half-promise of more sex at some point in the future. How had his plan gone so wrong?

He looked around, waiting for Harry. He wouldn't talk to anyone else. Well, it wasn't that he wouldn't, he just couldn't. And he knew there was something Harry wasn't telling him.

Finally, the Gryffindor Trio came down to breakfast, and when they sat down, Draco was right there to greet them.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with disgust.

"I need to speak with Potter. Not that it is any of your business, mudblood," Draco replied.

Ron jumped up and nearly pounced on the Slytherin, but Hermione and Harry held him back. "He's not worth it, Ron," Hermione reminded him, "We all knew he was rude and evil. I don't care what he says."

Ron sat back down, glaring at Draco hatefully, and muttered, "Fine, but next time, I get to kill him" under his breath.

"Now, Malfoy, what exactly is it that you need?" Harry asked coldly.

"I need to speak with you, Potter. In private"

"I'll be right back, guys," Harry said to his best friends, and followed Draco to an empty stairwell.

"So, what is it, Draco?"

"Well, it's about what you said last night, Harry. I don't agree at all"

"What do you mean you don't agree? You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Yes I do, Harry. Look, I know why you wouldn't want to date me. I'm terrible to you and your friends. I'm a Slytherin, and worse, a Malfoy; I'm the son of a Death Eater and all that. I get it, I really do. But that's not really who I am. I really am a decent person once you get past the mean, hard outer shell. And I don't want to be without you, Harry. I -" he hesitated for a moment, collecting his courage, " I l-love you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked shocked and didn't know what to say. He thought really hard, and after a few moments, said, " But how? I mean, when? I don't even know what I mean, really."

Draco took Harry's moments of confusion as an opportunity to to kiss him, then gave him the answers he requested. "Well, actually, I knew since the first day of school. When I reached out to shake your hand. I just didn't know how to act when you rejected me, so I started being mean to you. It seemed like the only way you would talk to me is if we were trading insults. The truth is, though, that I really have loved you the entire time. I just hope one day, you can forget everything I have been and love me, too." The gray-eyed boy looked down at the floor, waiting for a reply.

"Draco, I love you, too"

At that, the boy looked up and smiled. "You do? Really?"

"Yes, Draco, absolutely. I've been smitten since we met at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. I've tried to force myself to stay away, but it's impossible. I thought you hated me, so I never showed that I loved you. But believe me. I always have. That's why I don't think we should be together."

Draco was beaming until he heard Harry's last few words. Then, he frowned. " What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense. How can you love me but not want to be with me?"

Harry just stared into shiny gray eyes, thinking of words to express his feelings. Finally, they came to him: " Well, I mean, trouble follows me. Everywhere. And Voldemort follows me as well. He harms those I love. As long as he is trying to kill me, as long as he's alive, I can't be with you. I can't take the chance that he'll kill you to get to me. I love you too much." Harry held back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He had to be strong.

Draco embraced the raven-haired boy, giving him a smile. "Look, Harry, Voldemort wont hurt me. My father is his right-hand man. He loves me. He wants me to be a Death Eater. Now, how can I do that if I'm dead?"

"You don't get it, do you, Dray? If you are with me, you become the enemy. Voldemort will kill you. And honestly, I'm not entirely sure he wouldn't kill his followers as well. You aren't safe from him. Hell, you aren't even safe from your own father."

Harry wished he could take back his last few words after they came out. Draco seemed very hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dray. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"It's okay, Harry. You're absolutely right."

"I love you, Draco. I just want you to live."

"I know... It's getting late. We better get back to breakfast before everyone starts wondering", Draco said somberly.

Harry kissed Draco goodbye, and the two went back to their tables, trying to pretend the conversation never happened.

(A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I know it seems like they're going their separate ways but I promise they'll be together. But, they need a road block or the story would be boring. Okay, please review and give me some more ideas. I love you all. Good night)


	5. Finally Free

(A/N: sorry this took so long to get up guys. It turns out FFN does not like my word documents anymore. so i had to get one of my sister's docs loaded and rewrite the whole thing. see how dedicated i am to you all? now, if there are some typos i missed, please excuse them. and please rate. thanks for reading.)

Chapter 5-- Free

Over a month had passed, and Draco and Harry had been sneaking around to be together. Love-making was a favorite sport of theirs, and they were growing tired of having to put on a charade for the rest of the student body.

"Harry, how long is this going to last?" Draco asked his green-eyed lover. "Why can't we just come out and show our love like everyone else? I'm so sick of hiding my feelings."

Harry just sighed and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "Because, Dray, we aren't like the other people. We're mortal enemies, and we're gay. That's two strikes against us right there. And the third strike would be the Boy Who Lived being with a future Death Eater. Yeah, that's something our classmates will be accepting about."

"But, Harry, I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I love you. I want to let the whole world know it. We're meant to be together. If anyone has a problem with that, then fuck them. It doesn't matter. It's just about us." He lifted Harry's head slightly and kissed the boy's soft lips.

"Alright, Dray. If you want to tell people, then we'll tell people. Today, I guess. Why not? It's not like your friends could hate me more than they already do."

Draco's face lit up. "Really? We can tell people?"

"Sure love. Just expect that people won't take it well."

"I know. But I don't mind. I just don't want to pretend anymore. "

And with that, the lovers left the room and went to dinner. They were prepared to let the whole world know about their love. _This is not going to go well,_ thought Harry, _but if it makes Draco happy, so be it._

Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron, who for a moment were oblivious to his presence, as they were only paying attention to each other. Ron gave Hermione a kiss. The two jumped when they heard Harry behind them, " Hey, guys. I have something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like me for it."

"So what is it Harry? You know we'll always support you, no matter what," Hermione said reasurringly.

"Well, okay," Harry stalled for a few seconds before blurting out his well kept secret, "I'm gay and I've been dating Draco Malfoy for over a month now and I love him." Harry took a breath after telling his secret so fast. Then, he looked at his friends, who appeared to be in shock.

Then, Ron spoke when the news finally sank in. "What did he do, give you a love potion? I'll kill him. This is just sick."

"No, Ron. No love potion. These are my real feelings. I really love Draco Malfoy."

"How could you? After everything he's done to you! After all he's put the three of us through! He's a follower of You-Know-Who, remember? Doesn't that mean anything to you? I can't look at you right now. Come on, Mione. Let's go. We don't need to be around this traitor." Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and tried to storm off, but Hermione sat where she was.

"Ron, sweetie, you go ahead. I'll follow in a few minutes, but I really need to talk to Harry," she said to her red-haired boyfriend. Ron looked a bit angry, but nodded at her and walked away.

Hermione turned to Harry, " He'll be fine soon. He just needs to calm down a bit. But really, Harry, Malfoy?"

"I know, but he's not really the person he appears to be. He's a caring, loving person. He was just raised to be a cold-hearted git."

"I just don't know why you hid it from us for so long. I thought you could tell us anything."

"Well, Hermione, Ron's reaction is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you two to be upset. But I really do love him. I've tried to ignore it, but he's my soul mate."

"Okay, Harry. I can't be mad at you for falling in love. I mean, I did it too, after all. I'll work on Ron. But you work on making your boyfriend nicer to us." She gave Harry a weak smile.

"Thanks, Hermione. I knew I could count on you." He gave the girl a hug and walked away to tell Draco the good news.

Draco was in the process of telling his friends about his relationship with Harry. So far, only Goyle had managed to speak. Crabbe looked like he wanted to talk but was afraid to question Draco, and Pansy looked like she wanted to cry.

"So, you're really gay, then?" Pansy finally asked.

"Yes, you knew that. It was never going to happen, Pansy. You aren't a boy, and I'm only attracted to boys."

"I know," Pansy replied between sobs, "but I didn't believe it was real. I thought you would realize you loved me."

"Pansy, I'm sorry, but the only one I love is Harry Potter."

"Fine, Draco, goodbye then." Pansy stormed out of the Great Hall. Crabbe left to follow her, but Goyle stayed behind beside Draco.

"Why him, Draco? I mean, I knew you were gay, we all did. But why Potter?" Goyle questioned.

"Because I'm in love with him. I always have been. He's what I've needed my entire life. And if you can't understand, or at least accept that, then you aren't my friend."

"I'll try, Draco. I'll do my best."

"Good, that's all I ask."

Just then, Harry came up behind Draco. He kissed the pale boy's neck and whispered in his ear," I want to see you alone."

"Excuse me, Goyle, I'll be right back," Draco addressed his henchman.

"Okay, Draco," Goyle replied and watched as Draco and Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

The boys walked to the same empty classroom they visited almost every day. Harry kissed Draco and then asked, "So, how did it go?"

"It went fairly well. Pansy cried and ran away, and Crabbe and Goyle are going to give me weird looks all year. And for you?"

"Well, Ron hates me, but Hermione understands and said she'll try to make him see that you aren't so bad. But, you'll have to help with that, too. No more being mean to them, Treat them with respect, please."

"Okay Harry. I'd do anything for you. And maybe they won't turn out to be so bad either."

Harry smiled and kissed the blonde boy. "Good. And now we're finally free of this secret. Free to be ourselves."

Draco smiled and pulled his loved into another kiss.


	6. A Proposal

(A/N: I know, it's been a little while, but real life interceded my fantasy life for a little while. I had to deal with things involving my kids and ex. but now i have more time to write, so write i shall. please review. i need some ideas as to where this story is going, or at least how to get there. so, let me know your thoughts, or even constructive criticism if you have it. Thanks all)

Chapter 6-- A Proposal

Christmas was fast approaching, and Draco began to think of the perfect gift for Harry. He had been thinking hard, and he knew what it had to be. Back at the Manor, he had a beautiful ring, and heirloom that was given to him for when he would choose a wife someday. Now, his parents knew he wasn't exactly straight, and there fore not going to marry a woman, but they let him keep the ring regardless. They wanted him to be happy (well, at least Narcissa did), even if they knew he would not be able to produce an heir.

Draco went to the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, and threw his finest floo powder into the flame. "Home", he shouted. A few seconds later, he found himself in his living room, his father and mother a few feet away in the kitchen. They looked at him and smiled. "Well, Draco, so good to see you came for a visit," squeeled his mother as she hugged him tightly. She always missed her son when he was away at Hogwarts.

"Good to see you too, Mother", he smiled back at the fair woman.

"Draco," said Lucius, with his infamous smirk, "to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Actually, Father, I have come for the Malfoy family ring. I have someone that I am going to propse to at Christmas. I've been in love with him for a while, and I feel it is the next step. I would love to marry him."

Narcissa looked as if she could cry. She didn't think her only son would ever settle down, especially since he came out to them the year before. She was so happy that she could help him plan a wedding and an extravagent reception. Lucius, on the other hand, didn't look particularly pleased. He didn't like that his son wanted to marry some boy he didn't even know. He was not one to take lightly marrying of purebloods to non-pure bloods, and needed to make sure this boy was to his liking.

"Draco, son, I would like to meet this lover of yours before any betrothal is to happen. We cant be joining with the wrong sort after all. I need to be sure you don't bring shame to the name of Malfoy."

"Father, with all due respect, I do not think that you meeting my boyfriend is a good idea. But, if it helps, you do already know him. He is not exactly pure blood, but he is half blood and a very powerful wizard. One of the greatest of my generation, in fact."

"Oh, really, Draco?", Lucius replied with an evil smile. Draco looked a bit nervous, but proceded.

"Yes, Father. And please know, that even if you disapprove, I will still be with him. I love him, and you wont ruin that, no matter how you try."

"Son, who is this powerful, wonderful wizard?" asked Lucius, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Draco looked his father right in his cold, icy eyes. He knew this was a challenge, one he would not lose. "Harry James Potter."

Lucius looked like he could have Avada Kedavraed his son right at that moment. He was furious. Not only was Draco not going to produce an heir, but he was going to waste his life with the likes of that Potter boy. But not if Lucius could help it. His son would not disgrace his family like that.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will NOT be with that boy, do you understand me?! He is our enemy. It is because of him that our Lord Voldemort suffered and lost power for so very long. If you continue to see him then you are a traitor and I no longer have a son. I shall disown you if you throw your life away for that wretched boy."

"No, Father. You don't know the real Harry. I know where your loyalties lie, and as I said before, I will not leave him, it does not matter that you hate him. I love him. Now, I shall take what I came for and leave. If you want to disown me, then do so. If you are going to be like this, then I don't wish to be a Malfoy. I will take his name. However, I do wish you and Mother would support me. If you change your mind, please let me know."

And with that, he grabbed a small silver box and make a quick escape back to Hogwarts.

That night...

Draco waited for Harry after dinner and they walked together in the hallway, walking to the Gryffindor common room. They held hands, and Harry felt tension in Draco's grasp. "Darling, what is wrong?" Harry asked his lover.

"Well, Harry, I had to get something from the Manor today, and well, I told my parents about us. My mother seemed happy enough. But my father on the other hand..." Draco trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain his father's reaction.

"Hates me and threatened to disown you?" asked Harry, his emerald eyes staring into the silver ones belonging to Draco.

"How did you know?" Draco asked, quizically.

"Just an educated guess. Your father doesn't seem like he ever treated you well."

"He treated me well enough; better than those muggles did you. I would have killed them all myself. I don't know how you do it, Harry."

"Some days, Dray, I'm not sure how I do it either. I just somehow get through. Just countihg down the days until I'm of age and don't have to live there anymore, really."

Draco's face went from one of indifference to excitement as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, my dear Draco?"

"What would you say to use getting our own place this summer? I have some money hidden in Gringotts that my father doesn't know about. We could easily get a nice place, even at our age."

Harry lit up and a huge smile came upon his face. "Absolutely Dray. We should go house-hunting during the Christmas break."

As they walked back to the common room, they began to discuss all the options for where they would like to live.


	7. Finally Where We Belong

(A/N: I've been a bit distracted lately, since i have a few personal issues on my mind the past few days,so i'm sorry if the last chapter and this one aren't so good. I'm trying. leave me reviews, it'll help me feel better.)

Chapter 7- Finally Where We Belong.

Christmas was fast approaching. Snow draped over the Hogwarts grounds, which looked like a fairy tale land. Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking a walk near the lake, which was now frozen.They were talking about what they were going to do that summer and what they planned for the future. To Draco, it seemed almost like a dream. Not even a year ago, he hated Harry's friends, and now, they were pretty good friends to him as well.

"So, Draco, what are your plans for the future, mate?" Ron asked the blonde.

"Not quite sure yet, Ron. But it no longer involves the Death Eaters," he replied to the red haired boy. "What about you?"

"Actually, after Hogwarts, I want to be a professional Quidditch player myself. Preferably for the Chudley Cannons".

"Hmm. Seems admirable enough I suppose," the Slytherin said after a moment. "And what about you, Mione? Anything you'd like to do after graduation?"

"Believe it or not, I think I'd most like to just get married and raise a few children. Maybe teach after they are old enough to go to Hogwarts."

The three boys did seem a bit shocked by Hermione's answer. They thought for sure she'd work for some big wizarding company, since she was so smart.

Then it was Harry's turn to tell of his future plans. "I just want to live a normal life, honestly. I've spent a good bit of my life being this hero to everyone. I want to just be a normal person. And of course," he paused, and gave his boyfriend a light peck, "I want to be with my Dragon, too. Maybe adopt one or two kids. I think that would be a nice life."

Everyone seemed to agree with Harry's answer. Hermione moved to sit between Ron's legs, and Draco did the same with Harry. Both couple just held each other, looking at the crystal lake until dinner.

Ron and Hermione got up to leave, and asked if Harry and Draco were coming to join them.

"In a few minutes, guys," Draco said looking up at the two.

"Okay then. We'll save you seats," Hermione replied.

When they were alone outside, Draco turned around to face Harry. He looked into those big emerald eyes, becoming lost in them.

"Harry, love, I have something for you. A bit of an early Chistmas gift."

"Really, Dray? What is it?" Harry sounded like a child who would be getting candy.

Draco got on his knees in front of Harry, and pulled out a small box. When he opened it, Harry saw a beautiful platinum ring with emeralds and diamonds encrusted around it. It shone in the pale light and Harry thought it was second only to Draco's eyes. He thought he would not be able to hold back tears, he was so shocked and happy at the same time.

"Harry, I've loved you for five years. I've always wanted you. And in the past few months, I realized that I need you as well. I don't want to live without you, and I can't imagine life without you by my side. I know we're young and we haven't been together long, but i just know it's right. Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my husband?" Draco was so nervous, he was visibly shaking. He had never bared his emotions to anyone like he had at this moment. He couldn't even breathe until he heard Harry's answer.

"Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would love to marry you," Harry said to his lover, as he sat down beside him and gave him a soft kiss. The two were so happy. They could finally be together. No one could take them apart now. After a few minutes, they got up and walked into the Great Hall, sitting down to dinner with everyone else. Hermione almost immediately noticed the sparking ring on Harry's hand. She looked at him excitedly. "Harry, are you and Draco..."

"Getting married. Yes Hermione, we are. And I couldn't be happier."

"Then I couldn't be happier for you. Let me help you plan the wedding. It will be so much fun!" she squeeled.

"Calm down, Hermione. I think we're going to wait until graduation before we get married, or at least until seventh year. It doesn't matter when, really. All that matters is that I've finally found where I belong." Harry smiled. He had a feeling his life was going to get much better.


	8. The Pink Line

(A/N: I know, it's been a while, but real life things got in the way. one of those things inspired this chapter. anyway, read, enjoy, and review, please. love you all)

Chapter 8- The Pink Line

Christmas break has passed, and all the students were back at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were blowing each other kisses across the room at breakfast. Ron was a bit sickened at the sweetness, but stuffed his mouth full of eggs and bacon regardless. He looked over to Hermione, who then got up and ran to the bathroom. As she ran past him, Harry finally looked away from Draco and noticed she looked a bit sick.

"Ron, what is wrong with Hermione?" he asked.

"Honestly, mate, I'm not quite sure. She's been very sick for the past week. I think she has the flu or something. But I've never known the flu to make a girl's boobs bigger as well."

Harry thought for a moment. He remembered a time when he and Dudley were about 8. Aunt Petunia practically lived in the bathroom for over a week, and complained that her clothes didn't fit at all. She and Uncle Vernon thought she might be pregnant, but it turned out to be some bad fish they had been eating. But, wait, could Hermione be…

"That's it!" Harry thought aloud.

"What's it, Harry?" Ron looked at his friend confused.

"I think Hermione might be pregnant."

"What?"

"You know, Ron, having a baby…"

"But, but how?"

"Well, Ron, have you slept with her?"

Ron blushed. "Yeah, about a month ago. But we used a rubber, so I thought it was safe."

"Well, I don't mean to tell you this, Ron, but rubbers can break."

The redhead hung his head for a moment. Then he lifted it back up and looked at his best friend. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, that one is easy. We go get a pregnancy test for Hermione. That is how my aunt knew she wasn't pregnant again. "

"So where do we get one?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but some shop in Hogsmeade must have one. Let's go. I'll get my cloak."

An hour later, the boys came back to the Gryffindor common room. They hid the box containing 2 pregnancy tests in Harry's bed. Then Ron went to find Hermione.

Draco and Ron passed each other as Ron left the common room. They smiled and Ron started running down the hall. Draco shrugged and went up to Harry's room.

"What's up, dear?" he asked, and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"Nothing much, Draco, darling. But Hermione might be pregnant…"

Draco looked shocked. "What? Our 'Mione, having a baby?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, we aren't sure yet, but she's been very sick the past week, and Ron said she's getting a bit chestier. So, she's taking a pregnancy test to be sure."

"Wow, this is big news. We better go be there for her. I can't believe she's pregnant."

"I know, Dray, but I think it'll be okay if she is. She's smart, and can finish school even with a baby. We can all get different times with classes so that someone can always watch the baby for her or something. But first, we need to make sure she's really pregnant."

The boys walked out of the common room, and to the girl's bathroom, where they saw Ron and Hermione. She didn't look very well. She seemed really upset, either at the fact that she might be pregnant, or that she didn't realize it before Harry did, or a bit of both.

She went into the stall and a minute or so later, came back with a specimen cup half filled. She dipped the test into the cup, and waited a few minutes to see the results.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at the box, and then looked at the test. "Well, Hermione, Ron, There are two pink lines. That means you are going to be parents."

Ron didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he was supposed to be upset or happy. But Hermione was definitely upset. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, Hermione, love, it'll be okay. We'll all help you," Draco told her, "We will watch the baby when you have class, and we'll get clothes and food and things. Trust me; this baby is a good thing. "

She looked up into warm gray eyes. She seemed better for a moment. And then, she thought of something…

"How on earth will I tell my parents?"

Ron spoke up. "We will tell them together. Hermione, I want you to know, I will stand by you and our child. I love you, Mione. And I know it will be hard, but I want us to be a family. Maybe even get married in a few years when we get a bit older. "

Hermione was touched. She felt better after hearing Ron and her friends tell her they would help her. Maybe she could do this after all.


	9. A New Family is Born

(A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been trying to think of how to end this. And this was my best idea. So hopefully you like it. I think I'll be starting a sequel soon. But I'll probably be starting on a different story altogether. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I love you all. Thanks for reading.)

Chapter 9—A New Family is Born

Exams had passed, the school year ended, and Hermione and Ron were getting ready to welcome their first child. Both of their parents were very excited to meet the first grandchild on both sides, and Ron's parents insisted the couple and their baby live in the Weasley home.

Draco and Harry helped in any way that they could, including setting up a very big baby shower for Hermione. They wanted their godchild to have nothing but the best. This would be the luckiest baby that ever lived. The nursery was all set up, the gold crib was put together, and the sheets were made of a scarlet silk. Exotic stuffed animals sat next to an antique rocking chair, and the closet and dresser were filled with the finest baby clothes and robes available. There was even a small, black owl in a cage next to the window, waiting to welcome the newest Weasley to the world. The only thing left to do was wait.

And then, it happened. At 3 AM, on July 31, Ron woke up to see a pained Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, I think it's time. I think the baby is coming…"

"Okay, darling. I'll get my parents. " He kissed her forehead and ran out of the room.

Quickly, everyone got their bags and things, and were soon at the hospital. The nurses took Hermione and Ron to the delievery room, and everyone else has to stay in the waiting room.

"Do you think our first grandchild will be a boy or girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mr. Weasley.

"Molly, dear, I think it will be a boy, knowing our family. A girl would be very rare indeed. But, I do know that I am very glad that Hermione is a part of our family now. Such a wonderful girl, she is."

Draco and Harry just paced the hallways. They were too excited to sit. They couldn't believe that in a few hours, they would be godfathers. They couldn't believe they would be taking care of a baby.

"Draco," Harry said to his blonde lover, " one day, I want this to be us. I want us to have a baby."

"Like, now?"

"No, of course not now. But after we leave Hogwarts. After we get married. I just want a baby with you."

Draco kisses Harry. "I want a baby with you, too, love. When we're ready. But, we have enough on our hands with Ron and Mione's baby. This is going to be such a loved child. She or he will have such a good life. We will make sure of that."

In the delivery room, Ron was helping Hermione breathe and push.

"It will be okay, sweetie. You're doing so well, just take a deep breath."

"Easy for you to say, Ronald. You're not the one pushing out a watermelon. I swear, you are having the next child…" Hermione said as she squeezed the redhead's hand.

"Okay, hun. I can see the head. Give me one big push," said the nurse. Hermione pushed with all her might. She heard a small cry, and started crying, herself.

"One more push, and we will have a baby." Said the nurse again. And with that last push, Hermione felt a sign of relief. Ron kissed her head, and then looked at the baby.

"Well, congratulations, mom and dad. You have a beautiful baby girl," the nurse said as she wrapped up the new baby, and handed her to Hermione, "I'll tell your family they can come in two at a time."

After everyone in both families has seen the new addition, Draco and Harry joined their best friends in the recovery room. They had never seen such a perfect and tiny human in their lives.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Harry said.

"Thank you," replied Ron, "I think so, too. Even if she did get Hermione's brown hair. At least she has my eyes."

"Oh, stop it Ronald, her hair is wonderful. And it's nice and straight. Not big and bushy, like mine. She's just perfect. The most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Hermione just held her sleeping daughter, and looked at her in awe.

"So, what is her name?" Draco asked.

"We're still deciding on that one, really" Ron replied.

"Well, actually, dear, I have one that I like," Hermione chimed in.

"And what is that?" the redhead asked.

"Venus."

"I like it", Harry said. And everyone agreed.

"But, why Venus?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, Venus was the goddess of love. She was the very essence of love and beauty. And I never knew what beautiful looked like until I saw my daughter. I never realized what love was until the first time I held her."

The four of them just knew it was perfect. They knew at that moment in time that you never know what love is until you have a child. And you don't realize it until you hold a miracle. And that that very moment, all the world is perfect. At that moment, all you know is love.


End file.
